disasterfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
San Andreas
San Andreas is a 2015 American 3D disaster film directed by Brad Peyton. The screenplay was written by Carlton Cuse, with Andre Fabrizio and Jeremy Passmore receiving a story credit. The film stars an ensemble cast, including Dwayne Johnson, Carla Gugino, Alexandra Daddario, Ioan Gruffudd, Hugo Johnstone-Burt, Art Parkinson, Archie Panjabi, Paul Giamatti, Will Yun Lee and Kylie Minogue. Principal photography of the film began on April 22, 2014 in Australia and wrapped up on July 27 in San Francisco. The film was released worldwide in 2D and 3D on May 29, 2015, received mixed reviews from critics, and has grossed over $459 million worldwide. Plot Raymond "Ray J" Gaines (Dwayne Johnson) is a Los Angeles Fire Department Air Rescue pilot, who saves a girl, Natalie (Morgan Griffin), after her car is stuck on the side of a cliff. In the midst of a divorce from his estranged wife, Emma (Carla Gugino), he calls his daughter Blake (Alexandra Daddario) to discuss their upcoming trip to San Francisco. Meanwhile, Caltech seismologist Lawrence Hayes (Paul Giamatti) and his colleague Dr. Kim Park (Will Yun Lee) are at the Hoover Dam making a breakthrough in earthquake prediction when an unknown fault nearby ruptures, triggering a magnitude 7.1 earthquake that collapses the dam and kills Park in the process when he stays on the dam to save a little girl. When Ray is called into work, Blake reluctantly decides to go with her mother Emma's new boyfriend, Daniel Riddick (Ioan Gruffudd), a wealthy real estate developer, to San Francisco where he is completing a downtown high-rise building. Hayes discovers that the San Andreas Fault is starting to shift, causing a massive 9.1 earthquake that starts ripping apart major cities along the fault line. At the same time, Emma is having lunch with Daniel's sister Susan (Kylie Minogue) when the quake hits Los Angeles, destroying much of the city with Susan among its heavy casualties. Ray is able to save Emma, and they barely escape the city onboard his helicopter. Much of Southern California becomes affected by the quake. In San Francisco, Daniel brings Blake to his office building. Blake waits for Daniel in the lobby, where she meets Ben (Hugo Johnstone-Burt), an engineering student from the United Kingdom seeking employment at the office, and his little brother, Ollie (Art Parkinson). Daniel returns and attempts to leave the office with Blake, but the two become trapped in their car in the parking garage of the building after the string of earthquakes begin to strike the city, partially collapsing the garage. Daniel leaves the car in search of help, but flees in terror, leaving Blake behind. She is found by Ben and Ollie, who help free her from the car and escape the collapsing building. The trio find a working phone line and Blake calls Ray, who begins to fly toward San Francisco with Emma to save her. While enroute, the engine in Ray's helicopter suddenly fails, forcing him to make an emergency crash-landing into a mall below them in Bakersfield, where massive looting is taking place. Among the chaos, Ray steals a Ford F-150 from the parking lot, and the couple resumes their journey on the road, but find they are trapped by the expanding fault line. The couple comes across an older couple broken down on the side of the road. They find out that the older couple own an aeroplane. The older couple agrees to give them the keys to the plane in exchange for their vehicle. Before starting the engine, Ray doubts that he'd be able to save Blake, remembering when he failed to save his other daughter, Malorie, from drowning in a drifting accident. But he is encouraged by Emma to save their only living child, and the couple take off to find her. Meanwhile, Blake, Ben and Ollie try to find a spot in the city where Ray and Emma can save them; seeing that their planned rendezvous point, Coit Tower, is already engulfed by flames. With help from news reporter Serena (Archie Panjabi), Hayes is able to warn others of a much bigger earthquake in San Francisco, just in time before it hits; becoming the largest earthquake ever in history, recorded as a 9.6. Ray and Emma eventually arrive in San Francisco, abandoning their aircraft and parachuting into AT&T Park just as the aftershocks continue to destroy the city. They commandeer a boat and hear a warning over the radio that a tsunami is approaching the city. Along with other evacuees with boats of their own, they are able to get over the incoming wave near the Golden Gate Bridge. Daniel, who is on the bridge, is killed when a cargo ship slices the bridge in half and a loose shipping container crushes him. The tsunami floods the city, causing massive casualties and knocking over several buildings. Blake, Ben, and Ollie manage to run into Daniel's building moments before the water hits. They move up floors and manage to signal Ray and Emma, who are searching nearby for Blake. As they see the trio, the building starts sinking into the ground, causing water to flood the building. Ben and Ollie are able to escape, but Blake becomes trapped in the rising water, runs out of air, and, losing hope, nearly drowns herself before Ray can get to her. Emma crashes the boat through the building's thick window panes in an attempt to get everyone on board before escaping as the building completely collapses. Now aboard the small boat, Ray performs CPR on Blake and finally revives her after several minutes. The five make it to a relief camp in Marin County. The now reconciled Ray and Emma, along with Blake, Ben, and Ollie, talk about their future as the sun slowly sets on the now destroyed and radically altered geography of the San Francisco Bay Area, now swarmed with different military organizations and rescue vehicles initiating the relief process. Cast * Dwayne Johnson as Chief Raymond "Ray" Gaines * Carla Gugino as Emma Gaines * Alexandra Daddario as Blake Gaines * Hugo Johnstone-Burt as Ben Taylor * Art Parkinson as Ollie Taylor * Ioan Gruffudd as Daniel Riddick * Archie Panjabi as Serena Johnson * Paul Giamatti as Dr. Lawrence Hayes * Will Yun Lee as Dr. Kim Park * Kylie Minogue as Susan Riddick * Alec Utgoff as Alexi * Todd Williams as Marcus Crowlings * Colton Haynes as Joby * Morgan Griffin as Natalie * Matt Gerald as Harrison * Julian Shaw as Stoner Production Development On December 1, 2011, it was announced that New Line Cinema is developing an earthquake disaster movie "San Andreas: 3D" from a script by Jeremy Passmore and Andre Fabrizio, Allan Loeb polished the script, Flynn Picture Company's Beau Flynn is producing the $100 million budgeted 3D film. On June 5, 2012 studio set Brad Peyton to direct the film. On July 18, 2012, New Line has tapped Carlton Cuse to re-write the script for the earthquake disaster film. On July 18, 2013 Carey Hayes, Chad Hayes were tapped by the studio to pen the film again, after Carlton Cuse and Allan Loeb re-wrote the script. Film will be produced by New Line and Village Roadshow Pictures, along with Flynn Picture Company and Australian limited Village Roadshow. Filming Principal photography of the film began on April 22, 2014 in Australia. Warner Bros. will be releasing the film worldwide in 2D and 3D on June 5, 2015. Marketing An image from the film featuring Johnson was revealed on March 17, 2014. On the December 10, 2014, the first trailer was released for the film. Release The film is set to be released on June 5, 2015 in 2D and 3D. Gallery Screenshots List Of Disasters Dam Destroyed By Earthquakr Los Angeles Destroyed By Earthquake San Francisco Destroyed By Earthquake and Tsunami Dwaynejohnsonandreas2.jpg Trailers Trivia *This is the third time that Dwayne Johnson and Carla Gugino have starred together in movies with the first being The Race to Witch Mountain (2009) and the second being Faster (2010). *San Andreas is the name of the tectonic fault line that runs through most of California. Category:Films Category:2015 Category:3D Films